


We Can't Make Love When You Fly Around Me Baby

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, British Comedy, British English, British Slang, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Party, Comedy, Comedy RPF, Costumes, Dress Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Fireworks, First Love, Fleetwood Mac References, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Fur, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Not Cheating, Snogging, Unrequited Love, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: After Seokmin is heartbroken by seeing his best friend Soonyoung kiss his first love at a University Yuletide bash, he goes home with other mate Jihoon to find Seungcheol holding a 70's themed Yuletide do with Fleetwood Mac blaring so loud you can hear it from the end of the street."Seokmin, are you alright?" Jihoon asked Seokmin through the bathroom door.Seokmin sniffed. "I was startled by his furry shorts..." He said of Seungcheol.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Character(s), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s), Lee Seokmin | DK/Original Female Character(s), Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 1





	We Can't Make Love When You Fly Around Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Between you and me, this is rather jammy :) it's seems a bit angsty at the start, but, trust me, it isn't actually :)
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

It was the Yuletide Party at the University where Seokmin, Jihoon and Soonyoung went to. But, Jihoon and Seokmin had denied the invitation to terribly and drunkenly revel with the other losers they had to be amongst each day. Seokmin had promised Jihoon ages ago that he'd take the psychology student up to the music halls and show him around. Seokmin was working in dramatic arts with his best mate, Soonyoung, and, Jihoon had thought it was funny how the window overlooking the huge courtyard gardens was still cracked from when Soonyoung had fallen over and smashed his head against it about seven months. While they were up there, Seokmin remembered that there were boxes of tutu's and leotards from the ballet academy on the other side of the city by the docks; Seokmin's theatre group had performed a bit of a spectacle where the girls needed floaty, voile-like garments, so he had rung up a guy he knew whose fiancee was a teacher at the academy and asked if they could borrow a couple of boxes. They were just tracking down one of the back hallways on the East-Side of the University when Seokmin made the mistake of looking out of one of the high-grade windows in the old-worldly Scandinavian architecture, because the fireworks had begun to go off.

Seokmin wished he had never looked.

"Oh..." Seokmin's expression fell, his heart twisting itself painfully in his chest. He wished he wasn't seeing what he did now, but, there was no way he could get himself away from the sight, to another sight. Outside on the balcony from the ballroom built on the opposite west-wing side was Seokmin best friend, Soonyoung, snogging a girl that Seokmin had really, really liked for months.

"Seokmin, what is it?" Jihoon asked, his arms full of boxes.

"Hosh is over there...with-with Hannah..." Seokmin babbled nearly-incomprehensibly. His eyes got hot and wet quickly. All the time. All of the bloody time he was always getting his hopes absolutely thrashed. Nothing ever went right for him. Everyone always said he was weird looking or he wasn't good enough or things were never just right. And, now, this time, it was Soonyoung, his best bloody friend.

Jihoon looked at him sadly. Jihoon wasn't really sure what to do and, simultaneously, he was trying to figure out what was happening. He wasn't tall enough on his own to see out of the window, and, Seokmin was very, very unhappy. Seokmin sank down into a crouch on the hardwood floors, covering his face with his hands.

Jihoon sighed, and let his boxes of leotards and tutu's crash to the ground.

"Jihoon!" Seokmin yelled, getting shunted over onto his hands and knees so Jihoon could use him as a stepping stool so he could see out the window. 

"Oh, mate, I'm sorry." Jihoon said after a few moments, getting off of seokmin. He held Seokmin's head in his hands, and briefly inhaled the scent of the soap he used to wash his hair before helping him up. Jihoon had heard much about Hannah; Seokmin had really, really like her. But, always, there had to be a problem, right? Jihoon picked up his boxes and he followed behind Seokmin, guiding him down the rest of the back-down hall of the campus.

"Come back to my place, tonight." Jihoon told Seokmin. "Don't go back to you and Soonyoung's. Come on, mate, it'll be alright if you stay over; Cheol won't mind."

Seokmin climbed into the back seats of Jihoon's dual-cub Toyota Hilux, and lay down across the back seats, feeling drugged and lethargic, as though he was only waking up from a coma, or, rather, of sorts, been put into one. Jihoon in the front with the boxes on the passenger seat and floor had the radio on for some background noise as Seokmin drifted off into his own world, half-out-of-it, half-asleep.

He leaned around in his seat and slapped Seokmin's hip lightly when they got back to Jihoon and Seungcheol's house.

But, Jihoon was already nearly had a fit. There was obvbiously a house-party going on at he and Seungcheol's address, and, more obviously, it seemed that Seungcheol thought that he could get away with it. Jihoon was supposed to be with Seokmin and their Uni's Yuletide bash, right?

It seemed to have a 1960's theme, judging on how the girls were dress in sheath-mini-dresses, tall multi-coloured boots, with big hair with big combs and lots of hairspray and glittering eye-shadow, and a couple of guys in jeans with flashing lights down the seams, huge necklaces, and shirt with cumberbands but no buttons.

Nevermind it was the middle of winter, and they could hear Fleetwood Mac blaring from down the end of the street.

"I'll never live to see that beauty, that beauty, the same, same beauty again..." Stevie Nicks distinctively attractive yet psychosis and drug effected voice sung out.

"SEEEUUUNGCHEOL!" Jihoon roared like a beast posessed, getting out from the Hilux and slamming the driver's door. "TURN OFF THAT PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" He howled in reference to Stevie Nicks, his four-foot-nine figure marching up the front steps to the Neo-Scandinavian style property, built only recently and beautifully, angrily.

Even though it was very bad, it made Seokmin smile.

It seemed he wasn't the only one to sufer that night, because, when Jihoon got his hands on Seungcheol he'd frog-march the slightly older man out into the back garden, lock him in the garden shed with his testicles in a vice, light up the shed until it burned brightly with flames, and told Seungcheol the only way he could get free of the vice was to "perform operation on yourself".

Ooh.

Seungcheol was really going to cop it in the arse.

Big-time.

Seokmin followed in behind Jihoon, and, as he did, he noticed alot of people were giggling and smiling, drinking and snogging, dancing and chattering.

Actually, it wasn't a bad bash.

It was civilized, the people there weren't toe-rags, and, yes, the music was quite loud but nearly everyone else in the street was having some sort of do. 

When Jihoon first caught sight of Seungcheol, he began to nearly piss himself laughing.

Seungcheol was dressed like a lunatic.

He was wearing furry trousers - stage fur obviously sewn by a crafty sort of chick - onto a pair of old jeans or whatever - with massive side-burns and handle-bar moustache and eyebrows made of the same faux fur with then a different kind of faux hair in a intense shade of black across his chest, for one night making up for the chest hair he always got rid off. He had on a silk shirt covered in lily flowers that was tucked into his furry trousers but nearly had all the buttons undone, and, rather than someone curling his hair - and Seungcheol would have had to have been very drunk to let someone do that to him - they had actually proper permed it, or, otherwise, just connected up Seungcheol to an electrical socket and had turned on the switch.

It looked even funnier when Jihoon - dressed quite normally and quite nicely, actually, in jeans and a nice shirt - got the twat in a headlock and growled at him: "You're going to get us neck-deep in the shit, you retard!" Before ripping off one of Seungcheol's fake eyebrows so hard it had a waxing effect on his real eyebrow beneath, and, as a result, took a large portion of it away.

Between seeing Soonyoung with Hannah, and now this, Seokmin was fundamentally startled.

He climbed the stairs of the two storey house and locked himself into the en-suite bathroom that was attached to a room that he knew was Jihoon's by the guitar that was in the corner of the room that Seokmin had window-shopped for months with Jihoon before he bought it the previous Yuletide, and, overall, how tidy the room was.

And, in Seungcheol's room, his two mates Joshua and Jeonghan were asleep together in his bed. Seokmin hoped that if Jihoon felt up to it - with his stress levels the way they were - that he would get some pictures and put them all over Instagram.

That'd be funny.

"Seokmin?" Jihoon knocked on the bathroom door. Seokmin hadn't expected it; he thought Jihoon'd still be downstairs flogging the life out of poor Seungcheol. Even though he technically had brought it on himself. "Are you alright?" Jihoon asked.

Seokmin sniffed, suddenly feel much back to the shaken state he was in the car. He just needed some privacy for a few minutes, some time to himself. Even if he was sitting on Jihoon's dunny, the over-lid put down first. "I was startled by his furry shorts." He answered, holding his head in his hands.

"Aw." Jihoon sounded quite sympathetic. Unbeknownst to Seokmin, Jihoon was attracting giggles from anyone who saw him crouching down in front of the door inside his bedroom, glaring with one eye like Popeye through the key-hole of the door to the en-suite. That door had never meant to actually be there; constructural fuck-up by the twat tradies who built it. 

"You're used to him." Seokmin added, not wanting to insult Seungcheol directly; he was still one of Jihoon's better mates.

"That's understandable." Jihoon agreed.

"Is the party still going?" Seokmin ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, most as well." Seokmin slightly smiled; he knew Jihoon had just shrugged in the non-commital way that he usually always did with that tone of voice.

"You're not actually that angry with him are you?" Seokmin asked Jihoon about Seungcheol.

"Well, he's turned the music down." Jihoon answered gruffly.

"Hoonie, what are you doing?"

"Fuck off, Jeonghan."

Seokmin chuckled quietly to himself. "Jihoon, don't be so rude." He said.

"My bloody house."

Seokmin chuckled again, but, bigger laughs were head.

"Hey, Mins." Joshua said.

Seokmin decided to stir the pot - partly so Jihoon didn't get stroppy with him simply because he was already in a stroppy mood. "You know heaps of people got photos of you and Han had a cuddle in bed, right?" Seokmin called.

Jeonghan practically shrieked and Seokmin heard the dense thud of Joshua's jaw hitting the floor. They both audibly raced downstairs, shaking the house to bits, and, Jihoon cackled away.

"You shouldn't have said that." Jihoon scolded Seokmin. Seokmin felt better then. He got up from the loo - oo-er - and unlocked the bathroom door. Seokmin then laid down on Jihoon's bed with Jihoon.

"You saw them, right?" Jihoon checked.

"I know they're not together and not into each other like that, right, but...they were really cuddling." Seokmin covered his face with his hands.

Seokmin and Jihoon just laughed.

"Want to come down and dance?" Jihoon offered.

"You don't have to be this nice to me." Seokmin told him.

"I'll be nice to you if I want, don't be a git." Jihoon put one of his hands over Seokmin's stomach, the two of them just laying on their backs beside each other. Seokmin chuckled. Jihoon was a bit funny sometimes.

"What's getting played now?" Seokmin asked, as Jihoon usually knew. Jihoon listened for a few moments.

"Don't fuckin' know." He answered.

"Let's go downstairs, anyway." Seokmin decided.

At the bottom of the stairs they had to climb over the railing because what appeared to be Mairylyn Monroe in a white silk mini-dress was kissing Audrey Hepburn in a black velvet mini-dress with a diamond choker around her neck and hickeys all over her neck.

"I didn't know we were in for a evening of lesbionics." Jihoon said, he and Seokmin pretending to go into the laundry to do something for a minute just so they could peek back out from the doorway and have a look at the lezzies at the bottom of the stairs. Jihoon had to clap his hand over Seokmin's mouth to stop him hooting a laugh when Audrey Hepburn started to finger Marilyn Monroe right at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my God!" Jihoon managed strangedly before shutting the laundry door to the hallway, and opening the one that opened to the back verandah that wrapped around the house before the back garden; he and Jihoon jogged around it and went back through the next entrance into the house which was in the second sitting that looked out onto the outdoor entertaining area. Seokmin glanced back over his shoulder to see poor Joshua and Jeonghan begging random people do delete any photos of them. God. He'd really done something bad in saying what he had.

No one had any photos of them at all.

Or did they?

"Hey, Mins, I'm a wild and crazy guy tonight and Jihoon told me about how Soonyoungie was snogging that girl you're in love with, Hannah!" Seungcheol burst out of nowhere and exclaimed for everyone to hear. Before Seokmin could say anything, Seungcheol grabbed him to dance, tipped him back in a latin-style dip, before throwing Seokmin over his shoulder and smacking his arse rhythmically like a drum. 

"FUCKING COCK!!!" Jihoon shrieked, chasing after Seokmin - or, rather, Seungcheol's musical hump - as he was carried through the house. The other party guests - 95% of them Jihoon had no idea who they were - joined in at smacking Seokmin on the arse, and, Jihoon was almost certain Seokmin was going to have black genitals in the morning because of it.

Finally, Seungcheol did dump Seokmin down...onto the centre of the kitchen table where a bunch of guys that onyl Seungcheol could know were playing poker.

"Uh...you seen the footie scores?" Seokmin remarked conversationally to them, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands before bolting up from the table and running upstairs - having to dive over the railing again to avoid the lesbians, Marilyn Monroe now performing oral sex on Audrey Hepburn, head vanished up the skirt of her dress - only then to lock himself into Jihoon's bedroom, and, for good measure, stick the chair from Jihoon's writing desk under the door-knob even though it was already secure.

Jihoon rushed upstairs. "SEOKMIN!" He yelled, knocking on the door with both hands. "Mate, please, let us in."

Seokmin neatly sat himself up beneath the huge window of Jihoon's bedroom over-looking a West view of the city, and, thought that this was the worst set of Yuletide parties he had ever encountered in his life. Even though he didn't speak, in his head a echoe of "Us?" went through him.

"Seokmin-ah?" Soonyoung's voice called. Seokmin could immediately tell Soonyoung was upset over something.

But Seokmin really, really didn't want to answer him.

"I know you really liked Hannah -"

"FUCK OFF!" Seokmin yelled.

Suddenly, he was met with deadly silence, even though the party still raged below downstairs.

"Don't treat me like this, please." Soonyoung said to Seokmin. He was really upset now. "Can you just let me in, please?"

Seokmin didn't make a move.

"I'm not dating Hannah." Soonyoung told him. "I said to her about you and she was a horrible, horrible, just...she was such a rude bitch, a total cow, about you. You're my best mate; I'm not dating someone who thinks it's okay to be such an arsehole about you when they don't even know you properly like I do."

Seokmin's heart broke even more.

Hannah hated him.

And he loved her.

"Seokmin?" Joshua's voice called to him as a tear dropped down from Seokmin's eyes to his shirt directly below. When Seokmin didn't make any sort of answer once more, they all left him in peace. Seokmin climbed into Jihoon's bed fully dressed and went to sleep, and, at about half one in the morning the party stopped and everyone went home. Seokmin slept like the dead until half ten the next morning, and, when he did woke, he was utterly ashamed of himself.

Jihoon would deck him if he even had a inch-stretch of sanity.

Seokmin gathered his things and crept downstairs, only to be squardron marshaled by Soonyoung, Seungcheol and Jihoon at the bottom of the stairs in..."protective armour"?

Soonyoung was weilding a pair of cooking tongs, a pan for boiling veggies, wearing an oven mitt on each hand and then one his head so he looked like a deranged cockeral. Seungcheol was still wearing his furry trousers but was shirtless with someone's lipstick smeared on his cheek with a tea-towel wrapped around his head and a frying pan. Jihoon was the most sensible...sort of...wearing an apron that said "Kiss The Chef...No, Not You, Fuck off!" with a flour swifter in one hand and a frying spatula in the other.

All it took was one chorus of the three men chanting the "dun dun da da dun dun da da!" chorus to "Flight Of The Bumble-Bees", and, Seokmin nearly pissed himself laughing.

Suddenly, they were his mates again and not kitchen lunatics.

"MINNIE!" Soonyoung shouted gleefully, making Seungcheol wince, his head aching, throwing away the cooking utensils with a loud clatter and ripped the oven mitt from his head before throwing himself at Seokmin. Soonyoung essentially body-slammed Seokmin against the stairs as Jihoon screeched about not having the paintwork on his lovely new house wrecked by retards, and, Seungcheol much more carefully put down his utensils but climbed over Soonyoung's body on top of Seokmin's to pat his head gently.

"YOU'RE BACK, BUB!" Soonyoung added happily, temporarily behaving like a twat by nuzzling his face into Seokmin's shoulder like a tiger whiel Seokmin gestured to Seungcheol about the lippy on his cheek, and, then, also been a twat, Seungcheol rubbed his face against Seokmin's shirt, using him like a tissue.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE THE NEIGHBOURS CALL THE ROZZERS, YOU DUMB CUNTS!" Jihoon roared from somewhere else in the house.

Seungcheol, Seokmin and Soonyoung were practically hysterical with laughter. Been called a dumb cunt by your best mate would be world war three and the atom bomb of heartbreak, but, well, It is Jihoon after all.

Soonyoung tagged back with Seokmin to their apartment as it had been for years and Seungcheol was left to suffer the much further extent of Jihoon's wrath for the clean-up of their lovely new house.

"Why were you kissing her?" Seokmin asked Soonyoung as they raided through their sparse pantry and fridge for anything. Soonyoung was eating chocolate and drinking orange juice while Seokmin found a single-serve packet of rice left and some apples in the fruit bowl that were about an hour off rotting into compost.

"What?" Soonyoung said.

"Hannah." Seokmin implored.

Soonyoung sighed. He looked really sad to Seokmin's eyes. "She just did, and, i got lost in it for a moment, becuase, she's so nice. Smells nice, feels nice, acts nice. It's no excuse; bloody daft of me. Anyway, then, it all went to shit because she said she'd rather date someone like me than a loser like you and I told her what a rude bitch she was and I left her." Soonyoung sighed again. "Now everyone probably wants to put a target on my back and take a shot at me now because they all adore her."

"Thanks mate." Seokmin gazed at Soonyoung meanfully.

Soonyoung nodded back. "It's really fucked up, Mins, sorry."

Seokmin shrugged. "Shit happens." He said. "And between all the lip-gloss and hair extensions and mini skirts there has to be at least one rotten bitch."

They laughed. Soonyoung regarded Seokmin. "How do you feel about it now?" He asked.

"I think I'm a pretty intelligent guy." Seokmin shrugged again. "How couldn't I see what a cow she is?"

"I'd usually say something prattish like "love is blind", but, Hannah Montgomery is just fucking fake." Soonyoung agreed. "Don't worry; when a girl's as fake as she is, she'll come to grief. She'll look in the mirror one day and then she'll be on those little blue psychosis tablets. We're great." He smiled.

On News Year's Eve, they went out and met up with Jihoon, Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan.

Seungcheol had truly out-done himself.

Joshua was mumbling gibberish under his breath to himself, trying to get a grip with Jeonghan and Jihoon also helping him, supporting his up-right body and rubbing his back as Soonyoung and Seokmin cackled away with Seungcheol over his jeans that on the front - yes, across his cock - said "I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR LOVE" but, stated across his arse was "BUT I WON'T DO THAT". 

Oh, and a set of Viking helmet-horns because Seungcheol said at the Yuletide party he met a Danish girl, he had fallen in love, and, in Janurary, they were going to have a Viking wedding.

"Oh, things are fucking lovely, aren't they?" Seokmin cheerfully opined to Soonyoung, doing a conga-dance with Soonyoung, Seungcheol, and, about seven-hundred random others up Kensington street. 

"And we've got the -?" Seungcheol shouted out.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRN!!!" Soonyoung, Seokmin and the rest of the conga line shouted out.

If Joshua was any more Catholic he'd have to be taken to the A&E. 

But, then, it looked like he was already on the way.

Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungcheol did the conga until the botanical gardens where the passed over the torch to some honourable twats with "Heil Stupidity!" salutes before mock goose-gogging up the street like German Nazi SS soldiers with their index finger over their upper lip mocking Hitler's irrevent little moustache to see Jeonghan and Jihoon...

Pushing an unconcious Joshua up the rest of Doncaster avenue in a wheelbarrow.

"What the fuck?" Both Seokmin, Seungcheol and Soonyoung dropped dead-pannedly. 

"A drag queen came up and pashed him for the grace of his Majesty, Twat Seungcheol The Third, who comes from a long line of twats - His Father was a Twat, and his Grandfather before him was a Twat - and then Shua just dropped." Jeonghan pointed with both hands to the unconcious Joshua.

"Fuck, Drag Queens are magical then!" Soonyoung exclaimed.

Even Jeonghan and Jihoon lost the plot, nearly pissing themselves laughing. Joshua's head lolled from side to side in the wheelbarrows.

"Gay cunts ought to die..." Joshua mumbled, coming around but still looking vastly off-colour.

In fact, he was. His skin was a brilliant shade of ashy grey, even the colour had gone out of his lips, and, he was shivering a bit. The only colour to him was the dark red slash of print across his jaw and mouth and even...nose? from the lippy the drag queen had been wearing.

Fucking hell.

"Right, that's enough catholic religious education, mate." Jihoon told Joshua and slapped him over the head for good measure. If anyone heard anyone saying about gays there'd be a fucking riot.

"He needs a good drink, hang on, be right back." Seungcheol dashed up off into the botanical gardens where there were hundreds of food stalls, cheap food truck vans, and essentially a carnival for the young members attending the New Year's Eve celebrations. Ten minutes Seungcheol came back with a can of Fosters and then a carrying-case of White's XXXX Strong Larger.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!" Jeonghan and Jihoon crowed while Soonyoung and Seokmin cackled.

"Hey, Joshy, mate, drink some of this, you'll feel better." Seungcheol sort of helped Joshua sit up in the wheelbarrow and gave him a swig of Fosters.

Joshua choked. "That's the most revolting shit I've ever consumed." He told Seungcheol blatantly before getting the tin can off of him and sculling the rest. Seungcheol shrugged.

"Seems all's right in the world then." He said to them all before getting out some napkins from his pocket he had pinched off someone and told Joshua he had lippy all over him. 

Jihoon buggered off for a couple of minutes; apparently the wheelbarrow had been borrowed from a plant nursery a couple of blocks away, and, Jihoon was returning it. Seokmin texted Jihoon that they had shifted off to Firthgal's lane down by the river, where you could get a decent look at the fireworks without getting crushed in a crowd. 

Firthgal's lane was one of those addresses that was a small but sweet street, tucked away from supposedly other "nice" areas. Firthgal's lane had Edwardian era houses on one side of the lane which was constructed of cobblestones, then, a steep green-grassed bank to the river, lined by cnetury-old Elm trees. When they got to Firthgal's lane, there was already a girl there, looking up towards the sky. There was this immediately a feeling they were tramping onto taken territory, but, Jeonghan impatiently poked Soonyoung and Seokmin in the smalls of their backs, making them move. Seokmin waved to the girl. She smiled and waved back, wearing a set of black headphones but aware they were there. Seokmin noticed her; she was wearing black high-waist shorts with a double-set of buttons on the front like a double-breasted coat. She was wearing black tights beneath, Doc Marten boots that went to her knees, a baggy, big-knit dark green cardigan with a black slouching hat on the back of her scalp, dark-red tinted Lennon glasses, and, a multitude of necklaces and bracelets around her necks and arms. She on a lace long-sleeved bloused with a peter-pan collar neck made of a different fabric, a cotton with small black hearts patterned across it. 

And she was so pretty, not an ulzzang, something far more special.

Seokmin felt very warm inside.

Jihoon eventually came back. 

With a girl.

About three feet taller than him.

Seokmin nearly pissed himself laughing on the spot. 

She was nice though with a kindly face in ripped skinny jeans, a woolen-hoody with light pink, green and white stripes, scuffed leather working boots, freckles, and smooth hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail.

At about five minutes before midnight, Seokmin went over to talk to the pretty girl with her headphones.

"Hey." He smiled at her, hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans.

"Hello." She smiled back at him.

"It's a nice spot to watch the fireworks, here." Seokmin gestured around.

"Oh, yes." The girl chuckled softly. She fully removed her headphones and cardigan, walking over to a house on one side of the cobblestoned road, and, opening the window, dropped them inside. Seokmin realized that must be her house. She came back to him. "I think I saw you and your mates here last year." She adjusted her hat slightly. "Is this your favourite spot?"

"Yeah, it's my favourite spot in the city." Seokmin nodded. "For fireworks and everything else. I'd love to live in this street but you never see anything for sale or lease, not that I've got the dosh, anyway."

The girl smiled. "I'm Emily." She held out her hand to shake his.

"Seokmin." He answered. "You don't look..." He hesitated.

"No!" Emily laughed. "No, my Mum and Dad named me after a lady from the UK they're both friends with; she's sort of like my Godmother without the Churchy bit."

"Sweet." Seokmin nodded. It was only a few minutes left off Midnight, and, until then, they talked happily together.

"You're the lovliest looking bloke I've had the pleasure of meeting for a really long time." Emily told him sincerely.

Seokmin flushed a bright red. She giggled, her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my God, you poor thing, you're face is all red!" She burst out laughing, and, as she did, Joshua, Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Seungcheol started down the midnight countdown.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE -"

Emily's hands curved gently around each side of Seokmin's face and kissed him full on the mouth.

For those who weren't having a snog - Joshua, Jeonghan, Soonyoung and Seungcheol - they all clapped and cheered and shouted out, "PHWOAR, BABY!" At the sight of Seokmin and Emily.

Emily giggled as she pulled away, her nose bumping up gentle against Seokmin's cheekbone. "Sorry, that was a bit forward of me." She said.

Seokmin felt like his mouth was on fire.

Screw Hannah Montgomery.

Seokmin wrapped his arms around Emily's body and asked her, "Is it alright with you if my first request for the year is another one of them?"

Emily beamed, her apple-like cheeks blushing a delicate pink. "Sure no worries, love."

Seokmin neatly picked Emily off her feet and spun her around, smiling against her mouth before kissing her again.

Fucking hell, she's good at this, Seokmin thought blissfully. Grr, welcome back hormones!!!

Emily invited all of the guys, plus Jihoon's brand new girlfriend Heather back into her house, and, between a couple of bottles of wine, been careful not to ruin a girl's house, and, a 1975 record, everyone was a bit drunk and singing along as best as they could to do to the English-language music.

"I like that." Seokmin told Emily. Above the bay window in her sitting room was a string of fabric bunting in quirky patterns - some of birds, some of stars, some of trees - and then gold fey lights.

"Like my style, huh?" She hummed, the two of them sitting on one side of one of the two sofas in her sitting room; she had the open wood fire going and there were some candles burning on the mantle; everyone else was shocked at how someone their age could own something as lovely as this, and, all of the guys - perhaps a bit rudely - were sticky-beaking around her home.

"Yeah." Seokmin nodded.

She smiled in a way that endeared her even more to Seokmin. "Come on." She clucked her tongue gently, getting up from the sofa and shifting out into the hallway, the remains of her glass of red wine in one of her hands. Seokmin looked after her, not quite too sure. 

"We can't make love when you fly around me baby." She whispered. Seokmin practically jogged after her upstairs. So much so that Soonyoung, Seungcheol, Joshua, Jeonghan and Heather heard the racket. Seokmin knew in the back of his head that they were all grown up to leave and lock up and do everything else, not be idiots. It was all alright, it was absolutely fine. Wonderfully fine.

"SWEET DREAMS!" They all shouted up to Emily and Seokmin. "AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
